A warning of the similarities between those that arrive in Mass effect
by Super duper Sumo
Summary: "Those that arrive always change our history. They say it's for the greater good. All the same way. Nothing ever changes." A look into the actions of a changed mass effect from the point of view of the insane last human left alive. One shot.


_**A warning of the similarity's between those that arrive in Mass effect**_:

_Authors notes, and yes, this may be necessary._

This is the writings of a insane man. It is not truly supposed to make much sense. So most syntax issues, grammatical mistakes, tense problems and such are on purpose. Not spelling though. That's just me perhaps f**ing up. Enjoy.

_**.**_

It was simpler now. So much simpler. Being the last of something usually means you are an example of that thing. That you represent what that thing stood for.  
But when you are the last Human, in a quickly quieting galaxy, such responsibilities no longer apply.

My name is Damien Crane. Perhaps you've heard of me, perhaps you haven't. Perhaps in across the seemingly vast multiverse, some version of me is known by you. Unlikely.

Perhaps I should explain. The year is 2207 A full twenty years since the beginning of this war.

Twenty years since the one who came from the beyond gave us false hope.

He told us that we could stop them, without the use of the Prothean's last gift. That the cleansing flame was flawed, that we had no need of it.

He? You don't know of he?

I think you do.

He was a young adult from the first or second decade of the twenty first century. His home life was boring, perhaps he was British, or American. Or even Canadian. It doesn't matter now. They don't exist any more. He was consider a geek in his own time.

He was always alone. Perhaps, given what happened, it was best he stayed that way.

He was always the same. He was a fan of various normal geeky things, perhaps the things you like? Not important.

And a fan of this one game. Forged in the heart of Vancouver, Tempered by the flames of Electronic Art. A game known by the name of the most important scientific discovery humanity ever made. The Mass effect.

He knew what would happen. It was spotty, he never told anyone unless he trusted them. He tried to change the world, but conveniently his knowledge was always just enough to make lame jokes, and feel regret he didn't save someone's life.

And Shepard, the blank female, would keep him close. They were friends, yet no one outside of the ground team of the illustrious Normandy knew why. He never had any meaningful conversations with her, always her. ALWAYS HER!

Sorry, got carried away.

Anyway, soon he would join the Normandy. It was a Stealth frigate, and considered the galaxies most advanced. He would fight crime, stop the Geth, whislt feeling ever so sorry, because he KNEW that they were friendly, that there was a schism. But he didn't tell. Why should he? He feared the mental asylum.

They ALWAYS do. They fear it. They fear the truth, because the truth won't set you free.

He hung around with Garrus Vakarian. Ashley, always The one of the sins of the father, didn't like him that much. Kaiden was quiet. Always.

And then there was Tali. And Liara occasionally. They found him mysterious. They looked past his mild sociopathy, his lack of charm. And found a man, who they loved. It consumed them. They became little more then his slaves. Indoctrination? Or did this man play with their lives as he did with all of ours?

Roles, seemingly just felt for other characters, fell to him. Perhaps it was just dialogue. Or maybe whole actions that defined a person. But soon, he would always push a person into the background.

Then, with Saren, the Prophet of our destruction gone, he would leave. He would go to Omega, for a short amount of time. But for him, The end was just another beginning. Those that Guard, Cerberus, Soon hired him with the women who rose.

The story would begin again. This time, perhaps more of his backstory, as boring and as irrelevant as it is, would be revealed. Perhaps he'd say goodbye to his home.

When he got back from the Omega 4 relay, home of those that harvest, he would change.

His thoughts were of war. Of how to fight. Of how to stop them. The Reapers.

He would make up Insane plans. Of FTL crashes, of infantry weapons that everyone would cry as "Genius" or "Our last hope."

Then, he'd stop the Prothean's last gift. He'd tell Cerberus, our knights that might fall, to work with him or die. Sometimes they join. But more often, so the plot continues as already decreed, they'd refuse.

And then they come. From the dark. On wings of black, insanity and fear. They'd take our homeworld. They'd take some of our lives.

My memory lingers here. The Insanity deepens. He tells the Council that the reapers can be defeated conventionally. That he knows the way.

It took us 5 years to give up retaking Earth. I was at the battle of Mombasa. I saw into the Dark void of the reapers signal. And I saw the beyond. All of the times that this man appeared. He was always different, but the difference was truly only skin deep.

The reapers showed me the true world. Shepard, alone, stopped the Reapers. Perhaps at the cost of her, or his own life? Or the cost of the synthetics. If Shepard rejected, everything died. Just like here. The one from the beyond thought himself our savour.

He was anything but. And all these from the beyond were the same.

They called themselves "Self inserts"

We call them "The harbingers of our own destruction."

But what is we to the last man alive? I watch, from the safety of a lifeless world. My death will be soon. I shall join those who didn't see the truth. That died for nothing.

Is submission not preferable to extinction?

.

Get it? Please, no need to follow or favourite. Just think.


End file.
